Life at DMC
by Kiddy90
Summary: Life at DMC (Devil May Cry) is mostly just a random 'one-shot' story in each chapter. The story includes you (as a reader) who is working as a hunter. During your free time, you sometimes hang around Devil May Cry or help them (Dante & Vergil) out on their mission and at a few times, you would seek for their help. What will your life be around these two? :)
1. Midnight Treat

**Midnight treat**

***I do not own any of DMC Characters. They belong to Capcom***

Silence filled the empty streets as everyone was already in a deep sleep, going off to their own dreamland. Down in the alley stood a dark figure wearing a hoodie and baggie jeans. It was you. You walk slowly in the alley searching or waiting for someone (_or something_). Leaning against the wall, you look up to the sky, staring into the moon as it brightens the empty streets. _Sighing_, you continued to walk again, but this time with a normal pace with both hands placed in the pockets.

'_Clank clank..'_

The sound of a metal clanking causes you to hold your step. Silence filled the alley again as you felt uneasy, searching for the environment around you. Then, halting your gaze in front of you, you smirked. There stands a dark and tall figure that looks like a beast. Bright yellow cat-eye like, sharp fangs portruding from its mouth and its claws were seen under the bright moon light. It is clearly a demon.

"You're late. I was thinking of _ditching_ you a while ago," you teased.

The demon didn't respond. Instead, it growled with its eyes staring at you with murderous intention. Without a warning, it jumped towards you while raising its hand, ready to swipe and kill. Before it could do so, a sound of a gunshot was heard from behind you. The demon stumbled to the side and tried to get back up.

"I didn't know you're having a date here with your demonic boyfriend," a man stepped in behind you holding a gun. He has a short white hair, wearing red trench coat with red and black leather pants and combat boots.

"Aww.. Don't tell me you've been tailing me around because you're jealous Dante," you said smiling at him.

He scoffed, "Nah.. I've had much better date with someone before," he protests, waving his hand in the air, "Btw babe, what's with the kinky outfit? That's so not your style."

You laughed a bit, "I'm sure _that person_ really enjoyed having you around," you said as you brushed past him, "And this outfit? I thought I just wanted to try a new fashion."

Dante turned a bit, looking at you from his side and smiled.

"Anyway Dante," you turned to face him, "Will you help me get rid of this boyfriend of mine?"

"Only if you beg," Dante eyed you, lifting his rebellion over his shoulder, smirking.

You exhaled in annoyance and rolled your eyes as you pull out your _Mamba (Pistol)_ from your pocket, "Never mind _Mr. Oh-I-Want-You-To-Beg-Me._"

Pointing your guns towards the demon, Dante stepped in front of you with his back facing you.

"I can get rid of this '_super hairy_ _boyfriend'_ of yours but what will I get in return?" he waited for you to answer.

Smirking, you stood there and replied to him in a seductive way, "A treat. Worth a thousand night.."

Dante grinned and swung his rebellion towards the demon. It was an easy kill until its 'fellow friends' stepped in.

"Just exactly how many of them are you having your date with?" Dante glanced at you over his right shoulder.

"Oh, you have no idea."

There were 4 demons cornering you and Dante. He was obviously annoyed and you chuckled a bit when you saw him sigh. Before both of you charged forward, you heard a light footsteps walking down the alley. Waiting for someone to appear, you saw a man with blue trench coat this time, similar to Dante. Only the difference is that his hair was slicked back a little.

"Oh, great… You're jealous too?" You raised an eyebrow when you saw Vergil stepped into the spotlight.

"Jealous? You didn't invite me to your party. I'd say I'm a bit disappointed," Vergil voiced out looking over the demons.

In split seconds, Vergil pulled out yamato waving it in front of him as if he was slicing the air and then puts it back into its casing. Just as the _'click'_ sound was heard, the demons split into two (some were split into three or four). You and Dante turned to face him, crossing your arms in front of your own chest.

"That's what you do when you're disappointed, ey bro?" Dante frowned, "You just took away my treat."

You raised your eyebrow looking at Dante trying to hold in your laughter.

"It was your own fault for not inviting me," Vergil said back in a calm tone.

The two of them argued as you let out a heavy sigh, "Ok you guys.. Just stop for a minute," you raised your hands in surrender, "Both of you just helped me get rid of that hideous '_boyfriends'_ of mine. So you both will get your treat."

They stopped and turned their head looking at you. Dante was confused while Vergil was still holding his calm expression.

You laughed, "Dante, you're not actually thinking of THAT kind of treat now do you?" you raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.

Dante walked towards you and asked, "What kind of treat was it then?"

Vergil didn't utter any words. He just stood there for a minute until he joined Dante by his side, "what treat? If it's a help you're offering then I'd be glad if you help me with my work," Vergil asked not knowing of any conversation that you had earlier with Dante. He was waiting for your answers eagerly as he's already taken an interest.

"First of all, I know you Dante. There's no way in hell I'd ever give you a _'private treat'_ ever.." You said to him. "And you Vergil, there's no way I'm gonna dig my head into those piles of books you have on your desk," you turned to him and pointed your fingers to his chest.

Both of them stared at you with a questioning look.

You giggled a little and grabbed their wrists, "Come on, let's go and get your treat."

_Le time skip_

After a few minutes of dragging them, you finally stopped in front of a restaurant. It is one of your favorite places called "_The Eat &amp; Get_" [I picked the name randomly. You can make your own restaurant name if you want].

"The Eat &amp; Get?" Dante asked.

"Yup. This place is open for 24 hours and what's great is that it's open for hunters! Come on, it's my treat!" you said as you let go of their wrists and skip to the door like an excited 5 year old waiting to fill their empty stomach. Dante and Vergil glanced at each other and shook their head. But Dante grinned not too long after that thinking of chugging a whole pizza just for his own grumbling stomach. Vergil followed behind letting out a small sigh, somewhat disappointed.

****End****


	2. IOU

**2\. IOU**

***I do not own any of DMC Characters. They belong to Capcom***

The streets were crowded, filled with laughter, happy faces, couples cuddling, childrens running around, street vendors and stuff. You _sigh_, looking frustrated as you walk staring into a letter you're holding. Scratching the back of your head, you frowned and stopped for awhile, staring into the sky. The moon lits up the streets and you were deep in thoughts.

"What's happening to me?" you mumbled, staring at the moon as if you're waiting for the moon to talk back to you.

Sighing again, you lowered your gaze to the ground and took a light step when suddenly you bumped into someone's back.

"Ouf!" You puffed and took a step back. Putting your palms onto your face, you tried to look at the person in front of you.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you-" your eyes widened when you saw Dante turning around facing you.

"..there" you continued with a blank expression.

"(y/n)?" Dante stared at you, shocked.

"Dante? What are you doing here?" you asked back.

"I was about to ask you the same," he turned his face away from you and looked at the crowd.

You turned as well following Dante's gaze. You saw him feeling uneasy and he was thinking of something trying to avoid you.

You crossed your arms over your chest and ask suspiciously, "Did you do something stupid?"

Dante swung his head around facing you looking surprised, but he tried to hide it from you. It was quite obvious.

"No. Why'd you ask?" He raised his eyebrows for a moment.

"Because you look suspicious," a voice was heard behind Dante's back.

Vergil walk pass him and stood near both of you with his hands clasped behind him.

Both you and Dante glanced at each other and turned back to Vergil.

"What do you mean Vergil?" you asked. Dante got panicked. He looks like he wanted to move away from Vergil. He took a small and light step backward.

"He owes a certain amount of money with a certain someone," Vergil answered grabbing Dante's arm.

You didn't say anything. You remembered the letter that was in your hands. It was actually a letter from your brother. Yes. Your trouble making teenage brother who always got his hands on some dirty business. He was captured by the police.

**_Flash back_ **

_You were in your apartment, resting after your previous mission. Suddenly, you got a call from the police station asking you to come down. You rushed over and saw your brother being cuffed. He didn't say anything when he saw you. He was somewhat scared. You walked over to him and the police left both of you alone._

"_I didn't do it!" your brother shrieked._

"_Just tell me what you did this time?" you asked him, frowning._

"_I swear! I was walking back home. Then I saw this man, he was pinning this kid down in the alley! He… He….He threatened the kid, so I tried to j-j-jump in and s-s-save him." Your brother stuttered a bit and began to panic thinking that you wouldn't believe him. _

_You sighed, "If you're trying to be the hero, why are you in cuff?"_

"_Because, I didn't know that kid was involved in a drug activity! He must've slipped it into my pockets when I told him to run off."_

_You shook your head in disbelief, "Ok, and then what happened?"_

"_The man was his business partner. He beat me down and called the police saying that I was about to rob him."_

_You couldn't believe what you're hearing, "Ok, I trust you. But you have to SWEAR to me that you're telling me the truth."_

"_I SWEAR!" Your brother screamed._

"_Ok..Ok.. Just calm down. I'll bail you out ok? Just wait until I get the money," you assure him._

**_End of flash back_**

You exhaled a bit glancing towards the ground. Thinking back, it costs you around $1000 to bail him out.

"I guess we're desperate enough to earn some money huh?" you said as you glance back to Dante who's struggling to move away from Vergil, "How much did you owe Lady again?"

Dante paused looking at Vergil that somehow deepens his smirk.

"Oh, it's not Lady he's owing some money to," Vergil interferes.

"Look babe, why don't we go and have a drink?" Dante tried to change the subject as he slipped himself away from Vergil and wrapped his left arm onto your shoulder.

You shook your head and heard a man raising his voice, somehow advertising his own business.

"Come, come! We're open and we're looking for a new recruit!" he shouts waving his hands towards the crowds. You and Dante exchanged looks and strolled forward through the crowd waiting for the man to continue.

"Yes! We take you in, and we pay you with high salary of course! But you know what they say! You have to work hard to earn it!" the man's smile widens as he threw piles of papers to the crowds. You managed to grab one and study it. This man runs a circus show in town. The poster shows that they're looking for someone who is capable of doing an action scene, a gymnasts or a clown. Glancing through the poster, your eyes suddenly widens when you saw the amount of salary that will be given. It was 3K for 3 days and 3 nights!

You shoot your head forward and the crowds was already in line waiting for registration form; _a form for an audition_. But the forms was limited. Glancing over to your left and right, Dante was no longer around. You knew that he must've shoot his way towards the crowded line. Vergil was standing right next to you and turned his heels away from the crowd as he was annoyed by the sight of it. Suddenly, the light bulb in your head lit up. You decided to go back to _Devil May Cry_ and waited for Dante.

Minutes later, the door swift open. You saw Dante grinning, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Somehow, his grin disappeared when he saw you smirking in front of him. He knew that he's not going to like whatever it is you're thinking.

"Dante, Dante," you walk slowly towards him, "Will you help me earn the money?" you swirled your index finger on his chest, smiling, raising an eyebrow.

"Na-ah, not happening babe," he said knowing that you have some not-so-good plans in your mind.

"Come on, I'm sure you didn't owe that _certain someone_ with a huge amount of money, right?" you leaned closer to his face.

"I know where you're getting at babe. It ain't gonna happen," Dante smirked back.

You pouted and narrowed your eyes. Without any seconds to lose, you shoot your hand forward, trying to grab the paper on Dante's hand. He pulled his hand up in the air making you difficult to reach it. You jumped continuously as you're struggling to snatch the paper in Dante's hand and Dante struggled to defend himself. Both of you groan when you stumble onto the couch near you. Dante fall onto his back and you on top of him.

"Give me that!" You grunted, still stretching your hand trying to grab the paper.

"No way! I went through hell getting it!" Dante tried to push you. You knew that Dante could easily push you away by throwing you to the side or lift you up, but he was just enjoying himself with this "view" of you struggling. '_Sadistic bastard_,' you thought.

After a few minutes battling with each other, the door opened and Vergil walks in. He was a bit startled when he saw both you and Dante battling on the couch. He let out a small sigh and walked over to you. He grabbed the paper that was on Dante's hand and read through it.

"Hey!" you and Dante shrieked just as Vergil snatch the paper away.

"Are you kidding me?" Vergil's eyebrow dig further downward obviously not happy with whatever he had read.

"Actually, that is not a joke. Ow!" Dante pushed himself from the couch as you hit him on his chest.

"How much money do you need?" Vergil asked you.

"umm," you hesitated to answer him at first and laughed nervously , "1k?"

Vergil raised his eyebrows when he heard your answers.

"I can let you borrow my money if you'd like," your eyes widened and your jaw dropped open when you heard his offer. Vergil is not the type to waste his money after getting paid. He only uses them whenever he wanted to buy some _useful_ stuff.

"Well, V-Vergil. I-I.. I don't think I should.. Your money, it's-" you stammered, not believing what you just heard.

He sighed, "Would you rather work as a clown, making yourself look dumb? I wouldn't have any problem with Dante if he's the one doing the part," he smirked looking over to Dante who is now sitting on the side of the couch. Dante scoffed and pulled out his annoyed face.

"Well, no.." you trailed off your words stuck into a deep thought. You really need to bail your brother out. You loved him and he's the only family you had. You do believe that he wasn't lying when you met him earlier.

"So?" Vergil stared at you and you tilt your head to the side.

"Are you really letting me borrow your money?" you asked him still in disbelief.

"Yes," Vergil was serious.

"O-ok," you smiled at him, still nervous.

Vergil pulled out his wallet and your eyes widened when your eyebrows arched, '_what kind of a person would bring an amount of 1K in a wallet?_' you thought to yourself.

Handing the money over to you, you hesitated on taking them at first. Then, you smiled looking at the money in your hand and then up to his face, "Thanks Vergil!" you hopped over to the door.

Just before you reach the door knob, Vergil said something quite bothering.

"You can pay me back within one week time."

You paused your feet just in front of the door. '_One week?! The hell?! How am I going to get that amount of money in one week?!_' you scream in your head. You turned your face to Vergil and smiled (in annoyance) and said, "Sure Vergil, I'm sure I can come up with something," and stomped your way out to the police station.

Dante stood up facing Vergil, "What was that? That is so not like you."

"I do whatever I want with my money," Vergil shoots back his face to Dante.

Dante picked up the paper, looking at it and turn his feets towards the door. He paused, "Hey bro. What if she's not able to pay you back in one week?"

Vergil smirked, "Then I get what I want."

Dante turn his head glancing over to Vergil, "And you're saying that I'm the creepy one," he chuckled, leaving the room and raised his hand, motioning the _'see you later' _wave.

Vergil grin a little when he looked outside the window and saw you leaving the office, panicked.

****End****


	3. Sick in bed

You were humming along the street as you swing your hand back and forth while holding a white plastic bag with different ingredients in it. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon as you make your way towards Devil May Cry thinking of making something for the twins; _a Strawberry Sundae for 'the pervert' and a Blueberry Sundae for the 'bookworm'_. You grinned as you swung the front door wide open.

"Hey guys! Have plans for today? Cause I sure as hell have plans for you!" You raised your voice calling out to the twins. You blinked when you saw Vergil lying on the couch with his feet propped up onto its arm and his right hand covering his face. He looks very tired and you've never seen him this tired before. You slowly walked up to him and studied his face. '_He's asleep_,' you thought.

"(y/n)?" A young blond little girl called out to you. You walked towards her and ask her about Vergil.

"Vergil's been up all night. Someone's been SICK and he wouldn't give us any rest at all," Patty sounded like she's annoyed. Assuming by the word 'he' that you heard from Patty, you guessed that she meant Dante.

You gave a questioning look to Patty and asked, "Dante? A guy like him is always sick with all his perverted minds."

Patty looked up and furrowed her eyebrows deeper, "Oh yeah. He's really sick this time. _Literally sick_. Why don't you go and have a look."

As you took a few steps towards the stairs, you heard Vergil groan from the couch.

"I'd like to advice you that it would be best if you leave him alone for the time being," Vergil said as he woke up and sat on the couch with his hands pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Did you do something to him?" You turned to face him.

Somehow, Vergil didn't answer you but instead, you felt shivers running down your spine when Vergil gave you an evil smirk.

'_Oh, that's not good,_' you thought again. You assumed that Vergil must have knocked him out last night being annoyed or whatsoever.

"Umm, Vergil?" You twiddled your thumb over the plastic bag you were holding, "I was thinking of making a blueberry sundae for you and strawberry sundae for Dante. But I'll do one for you first since Dante is not in the condition to 'get up' yet. How does that sound?" You smiled at him.

Vergil gave you a nod and you hopped to the kitchen like an excited 7 year old kid who can't wait to eat her ice cream sundae. Propping every ingredients on the table, you started to mix them. When you're done, you make your way back into the office, bringing the different flavored sundaes in your hands. Patty was pretty excited. You made a sweetened caramel sundae for her, blueberry sundae for Vergil and (your favorite flavor) sundae for you.

After sitting down for awhile, Vergil finished his just within a few minutes while you and Patty were sitting around glancing at the fashion magazine that Patty brought with her. Her foster mother used to own those books, so Patty borrowed it and decided to ask you for a design that will look good on her. When you're done with the ice cream sundaes, Patty helped you cleaned up.

"Wanna go check out on Dante?" you grinned and Patty just stared blankly at you.

"I think I'll pass. Been up there this whole morning looking after him," Patty walks away from the kitchen as she rejected your offer.

Not listening to Vergil's advice earlier, you decided to make your way towards Dante's room alone and slowly opened his door. Poking your head inside first, you searched the room, looking for a sick figure lying on the bed. When you saw Dante under his blanket with his head only to be seen on his pillow, you walked into his room shutting the door behind you.

"Oooh Daaaante~~" you called his name in a low toned voice and slowly gave an evil smile to him. You leaned your body a little bit lower at the side of his bed, bringing your face closer to his.

Dante shifted a little bit as he slowly opened his eyes. He was slightly shocked when he saw your face closer to his and you let out a small laugh.

"You sick Dante? How can a demon like you get sick?" you asked as you crossed your arms in front of your chest and smiled.

"It's called '_Demonic flu'_, ever heard of it?" he answered as he shuts his eyes.

"No," you shook your head.

"Of course you don't because I just made that up," Dante said as he coughed, tilting his body to the side, facing his back to you.

"Well, that's too bad. I was thinking of making you a strawberry sundae," you waited for his response.

You thought that by mentioning his favorite strawberry sundae, he would get up from his bed and insisted on having one, but he didn't. Instead, Dante groaned not making any movement. You took a peek over his weak body and you saw him shutting his eyes close; eyebrows frowned a little and his face is somehow a little bit pale. You put the back of your hands onto his forehead then to his neck. He IS having a fever. You didn't expect this to happen especially when he's half demon! But yeah, whatever. After all, he IS still half human.

Sighing, -not believing that he's actually having a fever- you moved away from him and went outside of the room. After a few minutes, you returned with a cool pack on your hand, a medicinal herb and a digital thermometer.

"Dante?" you called out to him.

He shifted a little responding to your calls. Before placing the cool pack, you slipped the thermometer into his mouth. When you heard the beeping sound, you pulled it out and widened your eyes when you saw that his temperature is quite high. Slowly, you put the thermometer away on the coffee table besides his bed and carefully lift Dante's head with one hand and placed the cool pack beneath his neck, softly caressing his silver-white hair that was covering his eyes. You put the green herbs into a cup filled with hot water (not that hot) and helped Dante take a few sips. The herb that you got him was actually quite effective. You got it from a friend who has skills in herbal use and that friend is the only one who helped you survive longer being a hunter.

Just before you turn, moving away from the bed, you felt your wrist grabbed. You jumped and yelped a little when you saw Dante smiling at you. He pulled you down causing your body to flop onto the bed, leaning on his chest as he whispered to your ear, "its cold. A cool pack and a hot drink aren't going to help me get any better. I need something to…_'warm me up_'."

You can feel him smirking at the side of your face as your jaw dropped open, shooting your glare towards his face. You narrowed your eyes and hit his chest as you pulled away from him, blushing. 'How can he still be that perverted even when he's in THAT condition?!' you thought, stomping your way out of his room.

_

Pouting and stomping your way downstairs, Patty stared at you with a questioning look. Vergil was sitting by his desk as usual reading his _ancient-like_ kind of book. He didn't move his head away from the book but shifted his eyes over it following you.

"Is….something wrong?" Patty blinks a few times, asking you as you plop yourself onto the couch right across Vergil's desk, grunting.

"I HATE him!" You blurted out.

"I assume he said something quite disturbing to you or even tried to do something, did he?" Vergil guessed as he lifts his face away from his book with a calm expression, "Were you not listening to me earlier?"

You stared at him for a few seconds. As you swung your feet away from the couch and make your way towards him, you gripped the edge of his desk as tightly as possible and narrowed your eyes. You stared at him and give him the _'what-the-hell-is-going-on-here-and-I-know-you-know-something'_ kind of look.

Vergil took a quick glance at your deadly gripped hand on his desk and sighed, putting his books away.

"It is obviously one of _those_ moments in this season," he said as he curved his eyebrows.

Your face turned into a questioning look, "you mean the fever is spreading around in town?"

"No," Vergil glanced at Patty and then back to you, sighing.

"It is _mating_ season for…the likes of us," He continued staring into your eyes, carving a little smirk.

You gulped and stared at him blankly. You bit your lip as your face turned bright red. Patty shrieked and ran out of the place. Probably running back home to her mum, crying and not believing what she just heard. She's still a kid after all.

Anyway, Vergil stood up and makes his way around his desk. You took a few steps backward as he steps forward. With a blink of an eye, you fell onto the couch where you sat a few minutes ago. Vergil halted just in front of you and stared at you. Yup. _Still smirking_.

You cleared your throat, searching for an opening to find a way out of the place. Before you could stand, Vergil pinned you down onto the couch causing you to grunt. You tried to push him away but _what the hell_. His strength doesn't match with _your_ strength. As Vergil leans his face closer to yours, you can feel his warm breath and the smell of his fainted cologne. Then, he stopped staring into your eyes. You bit your lower lip, holding your fist on his firm chest.

"But of course I won't do it. I'm not as stupid as my idiotic brother," He smirks, pushing himself away from the couch and moves back towards his desk.

Your face blushed even more. Well, you don't know why. Were you mad because he was messing around with you? Or were you shy because of his looks when he leans closer to your face, staring into your (e/c) eyes? Vergil does indeed have the charm. You pushed yourself away from the couch, still eyeing Vergil in case he would jump on you from behind (of course that's over exaggerating) and make your way outside of the place in a quick pace. Vergil turned to look at you, engraving a little smile on his face as you swung the door open and make your way outside.

__Le time skip__

You were back in your apartment. Your head is spinning, minds full of…..well….things that happened to you today. Kicking your boots away, not caring where it flew to, you make your way to the kitchen looking for something to drink; _to clear your mind_. You heard a door opened and closed from one of the rooms outside the kitchen and saw your brother walking in.

"Hey sis, what's with the grumpy looks?"

You turned to look at him, pulling out a pack of juice from the refrigerator. You wanted to drink wine or beer but nah, you forgot that you have a mission to get back to in the morning. You don't wanna mess around when you're on the job.

"And what the hell? You look like sh*t," your brother chuckled, thinking that it was funny.

You groan and sat at the edge of the kitchen table, "Don't ask." It's all you can say to him.

Rubbing your temple, you felt very tired. You feel like you wanted to just sleep while you're standing or walking or sitting or whatever. But that was impossible and ridiculous.

"I'm going out. I'll sleep over at a friend's house tonight so don't bother staying up late waiting for me ok?" Your brother slipped into his heavy combat boots and walks out of the apartment. You nodded in return.

Sighing, you make your way to your couch in the living room, switching on the television and clicking it away, searching for anything worth to watch. After a few minutes lying on the couch, it was already 8 o'clock. You felt your eyelids getting heavier and you fought the urge to sleep. You wanted to eat something, but you don't really feel like getting up. Your head hurts from thinking too much, and you felt like you just want to jump outside the window, wanting to forget everything. Yes. The thought of Vergil and Dante '_running_' around in your head makes your headache even worse. Grunting, you stood up, shutting off the television and went back into your room slipping into your white tank top and black shorts.

As the night kicks in, you fell asleep surrendering to your spinning thoughts. You felt the cold weather outside as the wind blows soothingly through your opened windows. _Wait_. Opened windows? You quickly opened your eyes when you noticed that, because earlier today, you didn't even bother to keep your windows open. You let it shut the whole day. You tried to get up but your body won't let you. You were VERY tired. You grunted for a while and gave up as you pull up your blanket from your feet and wrapped it around yourself. Before you shut your eyes completely, you felt your bed sunk a little as if someone was crawling on it. Shooting your head upward, looking for a figure, your eyes widened when you saw a smirk forming on his face.

"Dan-" A tight grip shuts your mouth before you can even call out his name.

"faa-ffgh-u-dhu-hr" You mumbled underneath the grip.

Dante smirks, "Well babe, I came here just to give you a little appreciation."

You widened your eyes and tried to push him away. Dante pinned you underneath his masculine body and leaned his face closer to you. You hit him hard on his chest but that didn't stop him. (-_-)

He leans slowly towards the side of your head and whispered to your ear, "Just relax a bit babe. I won't bite unless you want me to." You kicked the bed harder, struggling to loose yourself from him.

'_Oh no, I think my head is going to explode_,' you thought. You feel weak and tired, your head is still spinning and it still feels heavy. Now you have to face him? After a few minutes of struggling and grunting, the adrenaline rushing through your system began to drain away. You gave up as you couldn't move your body anymore. Surrendering yourself, Dante grin as he let go of his grip on your mouth and connects his lips with yours. With the last strength left in your body, you tightened your grip on his chest as he continues to kiss you passionately.

****END** **

…..And the rest is up to your imagination….. xD


	4. Killer Party

****Hey guys! Sorry. I have to upload this one more time because there's been a few errors in the story line… hahah.. I just changed a little bit of the scripts here x) ****

****I do not own Devil May Cry.. They belong to Capcom****

Sitting in a café leisurely, you were sipping a cup of fresh hot tea while reading through the file you're holding. The file contains a few mission requests that you received a few days back. You were sitting near the large window frame right to your left side. Taking a few quick glances outside, the image of people walking outside peacefully carved a gentle smile on your lips. As time flies by, you decided to stop reading through it and ask the twins for their help. Exhaling a bit, you pulled out your money out from your wallet and placed it onto the small plate near your tea cup. Sighing, you decided to walk instead of riding a cab. As you arrived at the front door, you heard an angry voice from the inside.

"Why won't you fix it, Dante?!" A little girl shrieked.

Before you could reach the door knob, the door swung open, revealing Patty's watery eyes and puffy cheeks. You blinked, staring into Patty's eyes, curving your eyebrows.

"What's wrong Patty?" you asked, pulling her back inside. Patty wrapped her arms around your waist and tilted her chin up.

"Dante won't help me fix the TV. It got broken again."

You wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Frowning, you saw Dante lying on his couch.

"Find me some cash and I will buy a new TV set," Dante said sarcastically with his face buried under the magazine he was reading earlier. "Or you can just go marry a rich guy and ask him to get you a new TV," he continued, not even peeking from his covered face.

Sighing, you walked over to him and roughly pulled the magazine away, "What's wrong with you? Can't you at least say something nice to her?"

Dante didn't open his eyes but instead, he opens his mouth, "She can't stop bragging about it the whole time. She can always go home and watch it there, can't she?"

Well, he is right. But Patty is just a child and she wanted to sit around with them as she considers them like her own brothers. Plopping the magazine back onto Dante's face, you heard him grunt. Shaking your head, you turned to Vergil who is currently digging his brains into whatever it is he's reading.

Walking towards his desk, you asked, "Can you fix it?"

"I don't fix things. I destroy it," he responded not looking at you but the book on his hand.

Patty stomps her way outside, leaving the place. You decided to just let her go and not make things anymore worse. Sighing, you walked over to Dante's desk and leaned against it, facing the twins.

"I need help with my mission. Interested?" you said as you change your gazes to both of them.

Vergil slightly tilted his head to the side; somehow not interested. But he was waiting for you to spill everything out while Dante didn't even move an inch.

"I have a mission requested by a client of mine. He usually pays me at a high price. I suppose you want the money right?" you smiled.

"Spill it, but it doesn't mean that I agreed on taking this job," Dante voiced out with the magazine STILL covering his face.

"Well, there've been rumors going around saying that every time a huge party is held, there will be someone, well; I assume it's a _something_, which will appear in the party and ended up devouring its victim," you smirked (but of course Vergil and Dante didn't actually look at you).

"So? How does that sound? Care to help me out?" The two of them didn't answer you. "Vergil?"

"Apparently, it is far beyond my interest," Vergil answered, "I hate parties."

You frowned, "How about you Dante?"

Dante didn't say anything. He just snores his way through his sleeping form.

Rolling your eyes, you picked up Dante's phone on his desk and dialed a certain number. Waiting for the call to pick up, you twirled the curly wire in your finger. Suddenly, a voice came in answering your call.

"Hello? Can I help you?" the voice sounded like he was in his mid 40s.

"Hey Bob, can I talk with Zack for a sec?" you smiled, hoping that your brother will help you.

**[A/N:**_**I named your brother Zack. You can change it if you want**_**]**

"(Y/n)? Is that you sweetheart? Why don't you just talk to me?" you can feel the man smirked from over the phone.

Shaking your head, you sighed, "Just, hand him the phone please Bob?"

"Relax sweetheart, he just got out of the SHOWER," Bob said, raising his voice when he said the word 'Shower'. You heard Zack's voice cursing over the phone, moving closer to Bob.

You giggled when you heard Bob grunt. Zack must've hit him; probably his stomach. Hearing your brother mumbling something away from the phone, you laughed.

"Yeah? What is it?" Zack doesn't sound too happy.

It's been months since you last saw him and he has just joined the military. You've always been his 'knight in a shining armor' ever since you were kids and that's what strives him to be a fighter. Your parents died when you were 7 and Zack was just 3 years old. Ever since he started his military training a few months ago, he becomes more mature; making him look more like an older brother rather than younger brother. He is quite handsome alright; tall, healthy masculine body, fair skin, dark brown crew-cut hair, (your choice of eye color) eyes. Well, can't say much. You look more like your father and your brother looks more like your mother. Quite the opposite though.

Brushing that thought aside, you chuckled, "Hey, you busy? When are you coming back?"

"Me? Soon. Maybe tomorrow morning. Why'd you ask?" he groaned when you heard Bob whispering something to Zack.

"I want you to help me out with my mission tomorrow night. Interested?" you said as you glanced over the twins who are probably ignoring you.

"You want me to hunt with you? Hell yeah!" Zack chuckled, interested by the offer. You've never asked him to go hunting with you before.

"Great. I'll give you the details tomorrow," you laughed.

Looking at the twins, you smirked while talking over the phone, "AND you're going to help me choose a costume for me to wear. They said it's going to be a 'costume' party."

Silence filled the room when Dante's snoring stops and Vergil suddenly shifted his eyes to the wall as if it has become something interesting for him to study in. Agreeing, Zack promised to come back the next day. After saying your goodbye, you hung up and crossed your arms. Grinning, you left the place without looking or saying anything to the twins.

**_**the next day**_**

Zack is finally home. Smiling widely, he gave you a hug. You've missed him ever since he entered the military.

"Look at you! How many ladies have you gone out with this past few months?" you laughed at your own joke, hitting his strong bicep.

"Really? I just got back and that's the first thing you asked?" he chuckled.

*************  
As time passes by, you went shopping with your brother, picking out a few items for him and yourself. You picked Sherwood Forest Robin Hood costume with a hood for Zack and a pirate costume for yourself (Pirates of the Caribbean; Angelica's costume). Satisfied with your choice, you went back to your apartment, preparing for the party.

Arriving in front of a huge mansion, you pressed on the door bell. The door swung open and you're welcomed by a man who is wearing a magician's costume. He's quite fat, a little bit short than you with mustache on his face. The room was filled with disco balls lighting up the place, music, young teenagers and adults, beers and so on.

"(y/n)! Glad to see you here!" the man smiled, pulling you into a hug.

"Mr. Ron," you chuckled, "glad to see you too."

Mr. Ron is one of your best clients. He always pays you with a high price and well, he's more like your manager though because he always gave you the best mission ever.

"Look at you! Beautiful and sexy as ever!" he laughed out, "And this young man here must be your brother!" he grinned, pulling your brother into a hug as well.

"Just make yourself at home. You know what to do don't ya?" Ron winked at you and left.

Nodding, you watched him walking towards two beautiful young ladies wearing bikini tops and long pants with cowboy hats and high heel boots as he sits between them.

Zack grabbed your shoulder and grinned, "Yeah, this party is not that bad after all!"

The mansion was ridiculously huge; Marble floors, foods everywhere, a long bar table at the corner of the walls and two staircases at the sides.

"I'll look around and if I ever find anything suspicious, I'll notify you immediately," he said while his eyes lingered to some women that was passing by in their sexy costumes.

Before you could say something, Zack grinned widely and followed them. Shaking your head, you stroll your way amongst the crowd looking for something to drink.

Studying the crowds, you heard a voice coming from behind you, "Now this is one hell of a party!"

Frowning, you feel like you know that voice. Searching for it, your eyes widened and your jaw dropped open when you saw Dante and Vergil walking towards you. Dante was wearing a simple black cowboy costume with cowboy hat and boots while Vergil was wearing a blue royal pirate costume. Dante grinned when he saw you staring blankly at them.

"Lookin' hot babe," Dante smiled as he glances at you up and down. Rolling your eyes, you put one hand onto your hip and huffed. You didn't realize that Vergil was actually doing the same; eyeing you from top to bottom.

"What are you doing here?" you raised an eyebrow.

"We heard there's a costume party going on here. Don't wanna miss all the fun now do we?" Dante swing open his arms, turning his back on you.

Shaking your head, you turned to face Vergil, "And you?"

"He dragged me here," Vergil took a quick glance at Dante and back to you.

'_Yeah right_,' you thought.

You huffed, not believing at the reasons they've given you. After a few moments of lingering around the place, you felt a strange aura around you. Dante and Vergil felt the same too. Glancing at each other, the three of you made your way upstairs carefully, trying not to distract the crowds. Splitting up, you carefully opened every door that you can find; some of it was empty and some was….well….filled with couples or teenagers doing things you expected during a party. Shivering at the image, you felt your shoulders grabbed from behind. Yelping a little, you spun, pulling the person's hand and locked them behind their back.

"Ow! Relax sis! It's me!" Zack shrieked in pain.

"ZACK!" you yelled, "What the hell?! You scared me you idiot!" you pushed him away from you.

"Where did you get all your strength from?" he rubbed his arm up and down, wincing.

"Sorry 'ROBIN'. You shouldn't have sneaked up on me like that," you said as you continued your search, frowning. "Having fun with the ladies?"

"Very much until this weird aura started to linger around me," he said as he followed you behind. "Are you searching for it too?"

"No, I was just wandering around, peeking at these people doing whatever it is they're doing right now," you sarcastically answered.

Zack huffed, "You don't have to get all mad at me. Anyway, I saw Dante and Vergil just now. Did you call them?"

"No, apparently they just wanted to see me in this costume," you sighed as you entered an empty room.

"And you sure do look so damn sexy babe," Dante grinned, stepping into the room you're in. "I wonder how 'hotter' you will look like if you take off the hat and jacket and….everything with just the boots on."

"Don't talk to my sister like that," Zack frowned.

"Yeah? Well, she IS VERY SEXY….and good in bed too," Dante crossed his arms, trying to annoy Zack.

Zack groaned and rounded up his knuckles, holding the urge to punch Dante's face.

"Guys, can you both shut up?" you said, trying to hide your blush after hearing what Dante just said. "Just help me search for the damn aura." The two of them didn't move an inch but giving each other a deadly stare into each others eyes.

Ignoring them, you moved to the side of the bed, looking into the wardrobe. Searching for something, you heard a grumbling sound behind you and you took a quick glance over you shoulder. Not believing what you're seeing, Dante and Zack were actually brawling until suddenly, both of them stumbled onto the bed. Face palming, you groaned and decided to leave them alone.

As you stepped outside of the room, you bumped into Vergil. Lifting your chin up, you saw his questioning looks.

"Where is Dante?" he asked.

"Having an affair. Leave him be," you said as you brushed past him.

Vergil took a step forward, peeking into the room where you came from. He curved his eyebrows when he saw your brother and Dante still brawling on the bed. Shaking his thoughts away, he followed you behind. You found another empty room and the aura that you felt earlier slowly fades.

Unsuccessful in searching what you're looking for, you sighed and leaned against the wall in the room. Vergil was staring at you as you stared onto the floor. Throwing away your pirate hat onto the bed in front, you tied your hair up in a loose bun. Before lifting your head up, Vergil pinned his arms to the wall behind you, trapping you in between. Gasping a little, you jumped slightly and saw him staring at you.

"Um, Vergil?" you tried to push him away.

Not able to do so, Vergil grabbed your loose bun, tilting your chin up and pushed his lips against yours. You were shocked as you struggled to break away from him. He breaks the kiss and started to trace his tongue down to your neck. You squirmed under his grips and suddenly, your body spins, flopping onto the bed in front of you, making you grunt. Before you can push your body off the bed, Vergil pinned you again, grabbing your wrists at the side of your head and battled his tongue into your mouth. Groaning, you kicked the bed as hard you can. Breaking away from the kiss again, Vergil stared at you and smirked.

"P-Please….d-don't," you breathed nervously as you shut your eyes close.

Vergil leaned his face closer to yours. Before he could steal another kiss, both of you heard a woman's voice screaming. Shooting your head towards the door, both of you exchange your looks and pushed away from the bed, rushing over to where the voice came from.

Passing over a few rooms, you finally halted your feet on the hallway and saw a man grinning, holding a woman in front of his chest. Dante and Zack were already there standing in front of you. The man looks like a hungry homeless person. Except that his teeth were sharp and his eyes are crimson red. Before you could pull your gun out, the man's shirts ripped, forming his body into a huge beast. Saliva's dripped onto the floor as it stared deadly towards all four of you. It jumped over you and makes its way downstairs. People started to scream, leaving the place as some of them stumbled outside. Following the demon behind, Dante and Zack were already ahead of you. Both of them pulled out their guns and aimed carefully towards the demon. The woman laid unconscious in its grip as it kept jumping around, thrashing everything around the place.

"What a killer party," you frowned.

Dante jumped over the demon with his inhuman strength and knocked the demon over with his punch. Zack smirked, sending a spinning kick over the demon's belly before it landed onto the floor. The demon lost its grip on the woman and Dante grabbed her just in time before she fell on her head.

You pulled your gun out beneath your pirate jacket, aiming over the demon's head. As you pulled the trigger, the demon jumped over and raised its claw ready to swipe you. Vergil pulled you to his chest and sent his summoned swords through its heart. The demon shrieked, stumbling onto the tables and chairs. Seeing it not able to move, you moved over to it and pulled the trigger in between its eyes. The demon then disappeared into thin air as it turned into ashes.

"That was easy," Dante shrugged, settling the woman against the wall. She groaned, slowly gaining her consciousness.

You walked over to the woman explaining to her that the man she was with earlier was very drunk and the party somehow went disastrous when they were having a maximum blast. You even told her that she, herself was kind of…drugged. It doesn't actually make sense but she accepted it anyway.

"Hey sis, where were you when we were….you know…busy?" Zack crossed his arms looking at you curiously right after he puts his gun back to his waist.

Remembering what Vergil did to you, you blushed, avoiding Vergil's smirk.

You cleared your throat before you answered him, "I was obviously searching for the demon while you two were 'having a romance'."

"Is it over?" Ron barked from the end of the hallway, hiding behind a wall.

"Yes Mr. Ron. You can come out now," you chuckled.

"Thank you. Oh thank you very much. Now I can finally have a nice party in peace!" Ron smiled widely, hugging you and Zack.

"It's not a big deal," Zack answered.

"You know, I've always tried to get this party going on until sunrise. But that demon somehow keeps destroying my parties; well, not just MY parties but others too. It kept taking away one of my best woman ever, if you know what I mean," Ron grins at you.

After chatting for a few minutes, all of you decided to go back home and change out of your costume. Arriving at your apartment, your brother slipped himself into his room, taking a shower in his own bathroom. Feeling too tired, you sat at the edge of your bed for awhile before showering. Throwing your boots and jacket away, you put down your pirate hat over your desk near the window. Fixing your loose bun, you stared at yourself in the mirror, glancing at your own image wearing a pirate costume. You admitted that you DO look hot in it.

Settling everything on your desk, you look back to your mirror and gasped when you saw another image standing behind you. Turning around, you saw Vergil (still in his costume) smirking at you.

"Wh..What are you.. You were..Um," You stuttered.

"In case you didn't know (y/n), I never leave my work unfinished," Vergil smirks as he steps forward towards you.

Biting your lower lips, you tried to run towards the door. Before reaching the door knob, you felt his hands grabbing your shoulder and pulled your back against his chest. Grunting, you tried to break free from his grasp. Vergil placed his lips onto your neck from behind as he pulled your loose bun. Loosening your hair, he spun you around, forcing you to face him and starts kissing you. You knew that there is no way you can get away from him that easily; not with his inhuman speed and strength. Pushing you towards the bed, he felt satisfied thinking of having another party in his own world with only you and him.

****End****


	5. Family Bond (Pt 1)

**Family Bond (part 1)**

_A/N: As you all know (from the previous chapters), you have a brother who has joined the military. He always wanted to be a part of military forces. Joining in at the age of 18, he managed to get himself into special ops 2 years later (I skipped the time) due to his genius minds, abilities and passions towards the job; making him the youngest and respected lieutenant in his groups (though some of them didn't like him for being arrogant and cocky sometimes). I don't know why, but I do think that he should be part of this story too. Hehe. And I always imagine him to be one of the coolest characters here since he is one of my OC. This chapter will include him as one of the main characters. So, I hope you enjoy it~ :)  
__  
P/S: I'm trying to do some "Emotional family bonding thing" going on here. But if it didn't go well, I apologize for it in advance. (-_-)__  
__

The sounds of a running footstep echoed throughout the abandoned factory. The building is huge, the metal walls and doors are rusted and the machines don't work anymore. The shattered glass windows were scattered all over the floors. The man panted as he looks for shelter. The sound of his running footsteps came to a halt when he found a room to hide in. Shutting the door behind, he makes his way around the overturned table and a '_click_' sound of a gun reloading can be heard. Panting heavily, the man took a peek over the table, aiming his _Ak-47_ towards the door.

_Thud…. Thud…. Thud…._

Waiting nervously, the man took a deep breath, eyes focused towards the door when he heard a heavy footstep walking slowly from outside the room. As the sound gets closer and closer, he took a deep breath and holds it, waiting for _something_ to appear. The footstep now stops in front of the door. In a split second, the door burst open sending it to fly over the man's peering head. Ducking, he quickly stood; screaming as he pulled the trigger towards whatever it is that he saw. When it shrieked, the man didn't stop his shooting until his bullet casing went empty and '_the thing_' disappeared into ashes. Breathing heavily, he took a step back and leaned against the wall, throwing away the empty bullet casing to his side. Before making his way out, he heard other running footsteps. This time, it was the steps of two or three men rushing over to where he is.

"Brook!" A man wearing a bulletproof vest over his black t-shirt called out to him.

"You alright man?" another man came in; searching the room in case '_something_' appeared.

"What do you think?! I shot that freaking thing and it vanished, turning into a fu*king ashes!" he shrieked.

"Relax, its how they died," all of them turned to see Zack holding an _Ump45_ in his hands leaning against the now broken door frame.

"How do you know? It came out of nowhere trying to wipe us clean," the man in the vest asked calmly through his somehow a bit husky voice. He's not the type to come to a conclusion at once. He's always calm and whenever things get tough, he'd plan all things ahead before making any decision.

"It's because I know. Brook, let Derek here take care of your wound. Ryan and I will go and look for the captain," Zack ordered as he and Ryan continues the search. Ryan is a new guy in the team, so he's not the type that talks too much. All he ever cared about is his teammate's safety and respect.

****************************************  
_Zack's team captain went missing a few days ago when they were on a mission searching for an Intel. During their break around their campsite in the forest, they were ambushed by demons and got separated. Thanks to Zack, with his brilliant skills, he managed to find his teammates in just a day (except for his captain). When everyone was gathered, they were attacked again, but this time they were chased into an abandoned factory somewhere in the forest. That is how the story started._

Carefully aiming their guns in front, Zack leads Ryan into a huge factory with dysfunctional machines. Eyes focused in front as their footsteps are steadied preparing for any surprise attack.

_Clank!_

Both men turned their body towards the metal sound on their side. Glancing at each other for a second, they heard another 'clanking' sound. It sounded as if someone or _something_ was jumping around, swinging somewhere on the ceiling. Exhaling slowly, Zack lowered his gun a bit and that's when a demon caught him off guard, jumping from the above, pinning him down. He grunted for a while, punching its head with the gun's end.

"Lieutenant!" Ryan yelled as he grabs his pocket knife and throws it into its head, stabbing it. He doesn't want to risk shooting the demon as there is a possibility that he will shoot Zack accidentally. The demon shrieked and Zack quickly grabbed his _desert eagle_ that was attached to his waist and shoot it between its eyes. The demon then turned into ashes and Zack was still lying on his back, panting.

Reaching Ryan's outstretched hand, the sound of clapping hands of another person echoed throughout the factory. Searching for the sound, Zack's eyes widened when he saw a man with a long, straight, silky blond hair running down to his chest with an icy blue eyes standing in front of him. He was wearing a grey suit, black and white stripped tie, black leather glove and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His skins are soft and pale and his face somehow resembles a woman. The clapping stop when Zack pointed his gun towards the man.

"You!" Zack pushed his gun forward, straining himself from pulling the trigger.

"That was very impressive Zack," his voice is somehow soft and gentle but in British accent. "You've grown a lot. Having fun with your job?" The man chuckled as he smirked staring into Zack's eyes.

"Why are you here?" Zack breathed heavily as he tightened the grip on his gun.

"I miss you…..AND her," the man took one step forward but Zack didn't move the slightest bit, "Where is she?"

"Go to hell," Zack mumbled behind his gun, eyes still focused on the blond man.

"Oh..? I HAVE been there before. In fact, so many times that I'm getting bored of it. Didn't she tell you that?" he tilted his head, glancing at Zack's gun and to his chest when he saw a shiny little crescent moon-shape pendant hanging.

"Sorry, I never liked any bed time stories, especially the one she used to tell me all the time. It was dumb and boring with all the happy ending shit," Zack smirked, "You lost Blondie? I can show you a way back to _hell_ if you'd like."

"In case you didn't know boy, I hate wasting my time. If you don't want to cooperate with me, then fine. We'll do this the hard way," the man changes his gaze towards Zack's back and grinned. Before Zack could follow the man's gaze, Ryan screamed when he was thrown over the factory's metal table across Zack.

"Ryan!" before Zack rushed over to Ryan, a man in a fox mask jumped in front of him and the last thing Zack saw was the man charging his fist towards his face until darkness consumes him.

**_Back at **_**Devil May Cry**_**_**

Sitting on the couch, you blinked when you saw Dante and Vergil facing each other, frowning. You let out a small sigh and shook your head.

"She's coming with me bro," Dante took a step forward, leaning closer to Vergil.

"No, she's coming with me. I know you will end up doing '_things_' to her if she let her guards down," Vergil narrowed his eyes.

You snorted, holding your laugh watching the twins argued. Both of them received different missions. When you offered to help, Dante and Vergil have been in an eye contest giving some _lame_ reasons why you should go with either one of them. With a blink of an eye, the papers on the desks flew, scattering all over the place. You gasped a bit and jumped slightly from the couch when you saw the tips of two swords touching with each other. Standing up from your seat, Vergil pulled his Yamato and Dante swings his Rebellion towards Vergil. Your mouth was trying to say something but nothing came out. The twins battled with each other as if your life is in their hands. Rolling your eyes, you pulled out your twin blades that appear magically from your crescent moon shape bracelet on your wrists. You stood between the twins and pointed the tips of your blades towards their neck. The twins stopped, shooting a questioning look at you.

"Come on you guys. Just stop it already; I think I'll pass this one. Call me when you need me," you took a few steps back. "This means, when your missions don't collide with each other."

As you pulled your sword back, making them disappear into thin air, you changed your gaze between the two brothers until suddenly, the door burst open making all three of you turned your head to the door.

"Morrison?" you questioned.

"(Y/n)…We….need to talk," Morrison's eyes were full of worries, "It's your brother."

__*le time skip~?*__

The room was filled with silence. Your fingers rounded up into a fist, tightening your grip that it turned slightly pale. Dante and Vergil stood dead in their spots and stared at you. You were mad. _No_. _Scratch that_. You were VERY furious instead of worried when you heard your brother hasn't return from his mission. He's been on this mission for weeks and it has been more than a week that he's gone missing. The military finds it strange that most of the teams sent over to the same place went missing; _either dead or kept hostage_.

****Flashback****

"_Are you really prepared for this?" you asked, sitting on the couch in front of your television._

_Zack chuckled as he picks up his heavy combat boots and sits next to you. Staring at him, you were worried. This is not the first time he's sent to a very dangerous mission. Slipping into his boots, you shifted from your seat, facing him. _

"_I am. Don't worry about me, I've survived worse," Zack smirked. That didn't ease your feelings at all. _

"_Last time was different Zack. This time? The Intel? It's obviously demons Zack! There are hundreds of them out there!" You raised your voice as you raise your hands in the air, shaking your head. _

"_I know. I didn't tell them that because I know they won't believe me. Besides, how bad can it be for me to be a demon hunter like my sister?" Zack smirked a little but then, it turned into a deep frown as he stared at the coffee table in front. _

_His captain told him that they will be going on a mission. Someone's been infiltrating their base, disguising themselves as one of the military, hacking through their systems and stole the data of all personnel in the base. Zack knew that it was the work of a demon. Sighing heavily, he ran his fingers through his neatly crew-cut hair and changes his gaze towards you. _

"_I promise I'll be back, ok?"_

_You shook your head, not agreeing of your brother leaving. The last time he was out, he almost died on the hospital bed, making you worried sick._

"_You could be leaving for god-knows-how-long!" you stood up from the couch, "listen to me Zack. I'll do this. I'll ask for Dante or Vergil's help and we'll hunt it down."_

"_No! This is military work sis!" Zack yelled back at you as he pushed himself away from the couch. _

"_Damn it! I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm not your…your 'baby' brother anymore! I'm a soldier and no one's going to stop me from hunting those demons! Why can't you trust me?!" he stared into your eyes, furious. After a few moments of silence, he turned his back to you and whispered without looking at you._

"_You're not mum."_

_Zack didn't say anything afterwards. He picked up his military bag and walked out of the apartment as you stared onto his back leaving you. You can barely say anything when you heard his last sentence. He is right. You're his sister but you wanted to protect him. You promised your parents that you will protect him no matter what happen. Sitting back on the couch, you cried, sobbing in your palms wanting to apologize to him. Imagining him not coming back alive makes your heart aches more. _

****End of flashback****

You snapped back from your thoughts and glare at Morrison. Without thinking ahead, you know what to do. Grabbing your gun that was resting on the couch, you dragged your feet towards the door.

"Shouldn't you be planning things up ahead?" Dante asked before you reach the door knob.

"My brother's life is on the line and I WON'T let him die," you said without turning to him.

Pushing the door open, you ran off to a place that Morrison had mentioned to you during your conversations. Dante and Vergil exchanged their looks and they knew what they wanted to do. Morrison glanced at the twins and sighed.

"Don't forget. You have another mission to attend to," he reminded them. The twins smirked, catching up with you from behind.

You arrived in front of a heavy guarded building. Men in military uniforms were scattered everywhere, making sure the area is secured. Taking a few steps towards the gate, you turned facing the security guard who is in charge of opening it.

"I want to see the one in charge of the missing groups in the forest," frowning, you crossed your arms in front of your chest.

"Well lady, who are you? An acquaintance? Got an ID on you? An appointment?" he asked in a harsh tone. You don't have time for all this question and answer session so you repeated back what you said earlier. The man didn't answer you back and you grab his collar, giving out a killing aura as your eyes stare deadly into his eyes sending shivers down to his spine.

"I'm asking YOU a question. Do you not understand?" you gritted your teeth, trying to hold yourself from yelling.

"Put him down babe, you look like a friggin' zombie wanting to eat the flesh out of him," Dante pat your shoulder and changes his gaze from the man to you.

The man grunted as you pushed him hard causing his back to hit the wall behind him. Still staring at the man's eyes, he was terrified at how you looked at him. Reaching for his _walkie-talkie_ inside of his mini room full of CCTVs, he mentioned that you wanted to meet someone. You couldn't recall his name or his ranks because your minds were lost in thoughts. The gate opens and another guard guides you in.

As the door swift open, making a hissing sound, you saw a man dressed in a smart uniform with lots of badges hanging in front of his chest; he seems to be proud. You looked at the man's face and saw that he's around mid 50s.

After giving you a warm welcome, you decided not to waste any of your time. Settling down, the man brought the three of you in a room full of trophies, guns and any other weapons. '_His office_' you thought. The man cleared his throat and introduced himself as General Davis.

"Let's cut to the chase," his voice was husky and old.

"I've sent my best men out there looking for an Intel," he sits silent for a few seconds before continuing. "But I've lost contact with one of my best team."

"Where were they the last time you contacted them?" his eyes were focused on you and you stared back at him.

He didn't immediately answer you but after a few moments of silence he broke the gaze and clicked on his monitor.

"An abandoned old factory," Davis printed out the coordinates of the place and handed it over to you.

After a few minutes talking in the office, you rushed yourself outside of the place, making your way out of the building. The man that you met outside earlier pushed back into his chair, avoiding you. Not caring about it, you swiftly quickened your pace when Vergil suddenly grabs your arm.

"Calm down (y/n). Rushing over things isn't going to make it any easier," he said as you turned facing him.

"He's my brother," you stared into his eyes.

Your eyes are no longer filled with anger. But instead, it was filled with sadness. You remembered the last time you were with him, the two of you argued.

Vergil stared at you as you lowered your face to the ground.

"The last time we spoke, we were arguing Verge. Thinking of losing him now will only make things worse," you said barely holding your voice from cracking.

You faced him again and stared into his eyes. You questioned him, whispering, "What will you do if the one thing that you ever promised to your brother was to protect him but you couldn't?"

Vergil didn't say anything. He slowly let go of your arm when you turned away from him and continued the search for your brother. Dante just stared at both of you, confused for not hearing what you just said to Vergil. Vergil didn't make any move and Dante noticed that he was somehow thinking deep in his thought.

"Hey Vergil, we need to go," Dante pat his shoulder, breaking him away from his thought and followed you behind. Vergil looked at Dante and followed him afterward.

***End of part 1***


	6. Family Bond (Pt 2)

Arriving at your destination (_a silent walk of course without talking to Vergil or Dante_), you carefully make your way towards the factory, avoiding any demons guarding the place. Slowly, you managed to slip into the factory without being caught –_or that's what you thought_-.

Zack groaned, awakening from his long sleep. In front of him is CCTV monitors showing different views of the old factory. He was sitting on a chair, with his legs and wrists tied up. Struggling to loose himself, he heard chuckles from behind him in the corner. It was dark. Zack narrowed his eyes and saw a man in the fox mask came out of the shadow, standing at his side.

"Where are the others?" he asked the masked man.

The man didn't say anything but throws a necklace, bandanas and things that once belonged to his teammates in front of him. Getting what it meant, Zack was very furious as he breathed heavily under his breath, gritting his teeth.

"You son of a bitch," He said as he tried to calm himself. His training in the military base has taught him not to act irrationally. Before he finished puzzling everything in his minds, another voice came out from another dark corner.

"Looks like we have guests," the blond man earlier steps out of the shadow and motioned his hand towards one of the TVs in front. Zack couldn't believe what he saw; you and the twins are fighting off demons. Groaning, Zack shook his body harder trying to loose himself.

"It's useless boy. I will not let you go that easy," the man laughed and stared onto the image of the three of you on the screen.

"Soon, very soon…. I will have her heart in my hand," the man stops laughing and formed a sick, twisted evil grin on his face.

You battled your way in the factory. More countless demons came attacking the three of you. Charging and slicing the demons in front of you, you got separated from Dante and Vergil. You know those two will survive, so you let your feet drag wherever your instincts told you to. You saw a staircase and headed to it. Making your way upstairs, you saw a door slightly open. You tried to peek in but when you saw your brother tied up, you kicked the door opened sending it to bounce a little when it hits the wall behind.

"Mts-uh-trph!" Zack's mouth was shut with a duct tape that you can't even register what he's trying to say.

"Zack, I'm so sorry," You tried to loosen the ropes on his hand but couldn't.

Zack tried to yell but he couldn't. Seeing a shadow lifting its arms behind you, you gasped and rolled to your side. The sword from the man's hand hit the ground as you quickly turned to see your attacker.

"I've been waiting for you my dear," he carved an evil smirk as he swung his sword again. This time, it clashes with your twin swords. Balancing your feet, you stood up, straining yourself from stumbling onto the cold ground.

"I see you've missed me. Is that why you're here, Albion?" you smirked back at him.

The man laughed out hysterically, "I missed you so bad that I wanted to rip your heart out with my own hands! You have no idea how it feels like being dragged to hell countless times! I WILL BRING YOU WITH ME!"

You leaned down a bit, kicking his feet causing him to stumble onto his back. As he grunted, you kicked away his sword and leaped over him, sending a few punches over his face. When you raised your right knuckles, a hand grabbed it and sent you flying across the room. With the back of your head bumping against the wall, your visions blurred a little. Shaking your head, your visions slowly recovered and you saw a masked man standing in front of you.

"Sis!" Zack somehow managed to loosen the duct tape and breaks free from the rope that was on him. He tackled the masked man and swiftly throws him away to the side. His crescent moon pendant seems to be glowing with a purplish color around it. Zack doesn't seem to notice it though.

Albion screams and charged towards you. With Zack now busied himself against the masked man, you focused yourself to the blond guy who's currently losing his mind, wanting to kill you. You remembered hunting him down several times, sending him back to hell again and again. It was pretty weird though; how did he manage to get back here? He was supposed to die, rotting in hell.

"How many times do I have to send you over and over again?!" you yelled as you charged back towards him. With one sword blocking Albion's attack, you swung your other sword, stabbing him in his chest.

Albion cried in pain, and fell on his knees. He coughed for a moment and later, the coughs turned into a sick hysterical laugh. You curved your eyebrows in confusion.

"You can't kill me the same way you did the last time," he grins as he stared into your eyes.

His icy blue eyes now turned bloody red, and his pupil changed similar to a pupil of a cat. His teeth sharpens, protruding from his mouth and his nails grows longer.

"Oh boy. Aren't you one ugly thing," you muttered.

He growled and his speed increases just as he tackles you. You grunted when the back of your head hits the floor and blurry vision consumes you again. Looking at your chest, he wanted to rip your heart out. Raising his hand in the air, the sound of a gunshot echoed through your ears. As your vision slowly returns, you saw Albion's hand covered in blood; his own blood and a blue summoned sword piercing through his chest. He stared at you with his hand still in the air. Not satisfied enough, he picked you up by the collar of your shirt and throws you over to a piece of metal sticking out from the wall. Before it pierced your body, Vergil jumped behind you and catches you. He stumbled a bit that the pointy metal almost pierced through his body. In a blink on an eye, Dante was right next to Albion, pointing his ivory to the man's head.

"Hey Blondie," He smirked. "Ripping a woman's heart to win? That is so old school dude," before Albion could shriek, Dante pulled the trigger sending the bullet through his head. Albion falls onto the floor and a pool of blood flows on the floor beneath his face.

**_Meanwhile; [Back to Zack]_**

Zack stared at the masked man and smirked, "What's wrong shy boy? Too embarrassed to show your ugly face?"

The man breathes heavily and pulled out a black dagger with a snake carved on its sharp surface. He's now calmed and Zack can feel him smirking behind his mask. Without his gun or weapon by his side, he pulled up his knuckles ready to engage in combat battle.

"Well, that's fair," he sarcastically said to the man in front of him.

The masked man swung his dagger to Zack as he easily dodged it. Sending the dagger across his chest, it almost slices him. Zack turned, sending kick to the man's chest but failed. The man back flipped, with his foot almost hitting Zack's chin. Thanks to Zack's fast reflexes, he managed to dodge it. Sending a few jabs and uppercuts, Zack couldn't hit the mask man.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"Hey kid!" Zack turn to see Dante throwing a dagger to him. It seems like Dante found one while strolling his way here. Smirking, Zack turns his focused back towards the mask man.

In a swift motion, all adrenalines rushed within Zack's system and the two of them engaged in a close-range combat battle. After a few strike, Zack hits the mask, sending it flying across the room. Zack took a quick glance towards the mask and turned to look at the man's face. His eyes widened as he could not believe who he saw.

"C-captain?" he mumbled.

As Zack lowered his dagger, Vergil sent his blue summoned sword over to the man's chest causing him to grunt.

"No! Don't!" Zack screamed. "Captain, why?" Zack couldn't find anything to say. He stood there looking down to his captain who is now kneeling and gasping for air.

"I don't- I don't get it. You're…." Zack couldn't believe it when he saw that his captain is no longer breathing and his body slowly disappearing into ashes.

Dante and Vergil saw you pinned down by Albion. Before he could rip your heart, the two of them hurriedly stepped in to save you. Vergil saw you thrown over to the piece of metal sticking out from the wall. With his inhuman abilities, he disappeared from his spot and appeared behind you, catching you from getting pierced through the protruding metal on the wall.

Zack ran over to you as Dante shot Albion, "Sis!"

You panted slightly as you stared at Albion's blood. Vergil sets you down and you broke your gaze when you feel Zack's hand grabbing your shoulder. When you saw him, your tears trickled down your cheeks and you pushed yourself, hugging him tightly.

"Am I your big brother now?" Zack said as he returned your hug and chuckled a little. You scoffed, pulling away from him.

Dante joined you, smiling and standing right next to Vergil, "Aw, isn't that sweet? How bout a hug bro?" he smirked at Vergil.

Vergil frowned as he stares at him, indicating that _it-is-not-funny_.

Dante laughed and turned to look at you, "I'll take that as a no."

Zack pulled you up to your feet as you brushed away the dirt on your clothes.

"It's over….for now," Zack turns to Dante and Vergil.

The room was tensed at first but then it slowly fades. All four of you make your way out when you suddenly heard something dragging its feet.

You turned around and saw Albion jumping over you but before he could swipe you, Zack jumped in front of you grabbing Albion's shoulder and slit his throat with a dagger. As Albion disappeared into ashes, Zack felt something warm over his abdomen. _Blood._ His blood is now pooling up onto his clothes. Albion managed to stab him which was originally meant for you.

"Zack!" you caught him before he could fall. Zack grunted, pressing his abdomen trying to hold the blood from gushing out.

"I'm fine," he tried to breath, clenching his jaw. "Damn, this is why I hate 'happy' ending," Zack let out a small laugh.

Your visions are now blurred with tears as you embraced him in your hand.

"We have to take him now," Vergil pulled you back and wrapped Zack's arm around his shoulder. Grunting again, Zack stumbled a little, still pressing his palms on his abdomen.

As you reached outside, Zack dropped onto the ground. His legs were numb and his lips and face now turned deadly pale from losing too much blood. You quickly stepped next to him and grabbed him.

The pendant over Zack's chest now slightly glows and you whispered, 'please, save him.'

You closed your eyes and hold your hand onto his chest, letting your tears flow over your cheeks.

Zack couldn't open his eyes and his breath is now very shallow that it looks like he's not even breathing. Opening your eyes, you pulled out your bracelets and pushed the crescent-moon shapes engraved on it over his pendants. You remembered that before your parents left, they gave you the pendant and the bracelets. Your father told you to always keep it safe and that it will always protect you. Your mother mentioned it a lot of times too and you just didn't know why. Now, you feel like this is the time to find out about it. Your bracelets and the pendant glows for a while, until eventually it fades out. Looking over your brother's face for a few seconds, he gasped, arching his body as he opened his eyes and mouth searching for air. His wound is now slowly healing.

'_Thank you_,' you whispered softly to yourself. Hugging him tightly, he grunted from underneath your tight grasp.

"Am I in Hell? Cause I don't see any freakin hot babes here," he groaned and joked a little.

Wiping your tears away with your muddy wrist, you smiled and hit him playfully, "Can't you say something nice to your savior?" you laughed.

Zack chuckled and tried to sit straight.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Miracles happened, duh," you playfully said to him not telling him that the pendant and your bracelets saved him.

He laughed until he stared onto the ground surface, "Hey sis? I'm sorry for what I said last time. You know, before the-"

"I know," you cut his sentence. "It was my fault too. I should've accepted the fact that you're a big boy now," you smile at him.

"Are you two done with the 'sweet brother and sister bond' scene here? I'm starving to death," Dante spoke in.

Both of you laughed, "Yeah, I'm starving too. Maybe I could have some cheese burger or pizza and beer on the way back," Zack stood up looking at Dante and Vergil. You followed his gaze and all of you made your way back home.

Letting Zack walking ahead of you, you smiled, turning to Vergil and Dante, "Thank you."

They didn't say anything back to you. They only stared at you when you turned to Zack and jumped onto his back, laughing.  
Dante smiled a bit and walks ahead of Vergil. Halting a few steps away, he spoke, "Hey bro…uh.." Dante exhaled as he scratched the back of his head, "I just wanna let you know. If things are not going well around here, and I mean if shit happens, I will always have your back."

Vergil stood silent. Dante didn't turn to look at his brother so he doesn't really know whether Vergil is laughing inside or smirking or whatever. He slowly catches up to you and wrapped his arms around Zack only to annoy him, making him groan. Looking at the three of you in front, Vergil's lips form a faint smile that no one is able to see it from afar. He scoffed a bit and finally sets off, following you behind.

****End****

***I have no idea what I'm writing here… Sorry if this 2 part chapter are not satisfying enough = ***


	7. The Hunt

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Talk about writer's block! -_- But anyway, here's another chapter for you. And just a little bit of an extra info; This chapter will mostly contain a scene of you, Nero and Trish. There won't be much Dante and Vergil scene. Of course they will be right at the beginning and the end of the chapter. And to be honest, I forgot all about Nero and Trish…And Lady too. For now, Lady won't appear but she will be in the next chapter ^^, Sorry~ **_

[][][][][][][][]

Up on the roof, demons scattered everywhere. Some of them flew up high in the sky. One of them growled as it flew towards a long haired blond woman, with leathered top and pants. As it tried to swipe the woman, she jumped to her right and points her guns towards it. Shooting the demon, it turned into dusts. Not too long after, the other demons came to attack her. With every movement she has, she easily killed them. As more demons surrounded her, they jumped on her, leaving no spaces in between. In just a few seconds, a blue lightning jolted from beneath the demons and they scattered away from her. She smirks as she shot each and every one of them into dusts.

"Looks like you don't need my help at all," a man with a white hair, dressed in a red and blue trench coat appears behind her.

"You missed all the fun," she turned to look at him as she puts back her gun to her waist. "You got the case?"

He scoffed and walked towards her, handing her a silver briefcase, "Yeah. Almost lost a finger getting this."

"Did you call her?" she asked.

"I did. She sounded interested," he smirks.

"Well, everything is just a game for her," she grins as she puts her sunglasses over her eyes.

"This is not funny Dante," you frowned as you threw a dead lizard onto his desk, "it's very childish."

"What? You're scared by a dead lizard in your bag pack but not a demon that jumps on you late at night?" he chuckled.

You groaned and rolled your eyes. You knew that Dante was the one who puts the dead lizard into your bag pack. How? Because the last time you were cleaning his office (not because you wanted to do so but because you lost in a game with him), you saw a dead lizard beneath his jukebox and yelped. He thinks it is funny and said that you looked cute when you yelp.

"I'm not scared. They're just so soft and so…so…" you couldn't find any word to describe it. You wanted to say '_disgusting_' but Dante beat you to it.

"..So cute?" he smirks.

You scowled and threw his damp towel over his face.

"Oh that's very funny. I didn't know you're so good in becoming a comedian," you answered sarcastically.

Dante grunted as he pulled the damp towel away from his face.

"And your towel smells Dante. Go wash it on your own," you said as you brushed past his desk and plopped onto the couch right across his television.

"Well babe, let's just say I'm good in everything. And I meant EVERYTHING," he grins.

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower," you rolled your eyes as you stomped your way upstairs, leaving Dante with his smirk.

"Sure. Don't forget to invite me in if you see any other dead lizard," he chuckled as he pulled out his playboy magazine from his drawer. After reading through it for a while, his phone rang.

"Hey bro. Do you mind answering that?" Dante asked without even peeking away from his magazine.

"Should I remind you that the phone is right on your desk?" Vergil scowled.

"Aww come on bro. I'm trying to finish this bo-"

"No," Vergil cut Dante's sentence without even taking a glance.

Sighing, Dante sets his magazine back on his desk and roughly picks up the phone.

"Yeah?" He stays silent for a while. Shifting over in his seat, he seems uninterested. "Sorry but the answer will be a 'no', ok?" He scoffed as he placed his phone back.

"Is there any manner in you at all Dante?" Vergil glared.

"Sorry bro. But I'm gonna have to pass this one. No password, no nothing," he said as he continues reading his magazine.

A few minutes later, the door swift open and a young man with short white hair in a blue and red trench coat earlier appears.

"Business running low as usual huh Dante?" He grins.

Both Dante and Vergil quickly turned to look at the young man.

Seeing who it is, Vergil sighed, "Nero."

"What brings you here kid?" Dante grins back.

"Just checking up on you. Is (y/n) here?" Nero asked, searching around the place.

"Upstairs," Dante smiled. "Why're you looking for her?"

"Nothing. Found something big that might interest her," Nero stopped right in front of Dante's desk.

Putting down the magazine, Dante seems to be interested. Curiously, he leaned forward in his seat, "and what might that be?"

"Well, it's for her. Not you," Nero smirks.

Dante furrowed his eyebrows and then deepens his smirks, "Is it another dead lizard?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Dead….lizard?" Nero asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Ha ha. Now that's very funny Dante," you said as you walked downstairs.

Dante and Nero change their gaze to you.

"Nero, what brings you here?" you smiled at him and gave him a warm hug.

"Hey, remember what I told you last night? You up for it?" Nero smiled.

You huffed, "Of course!"

"Mind sharing?" Dante is now very curious.

You smirk and stood behind him. Massaging his shoulder, he turned his face to the side, waiting for your answer.

"Nothing much. Just a little game that we always do at night," you whispered to his ears. "And it's not some freakin dead lizard ok?" you said as you pull away from him.

Nero chuckled as you move towards him.

"So, how are you and Kyrie doing?" You asked.

Nero shrugged, "we're doing fine I guess. You know… Everyone would have the on and off kind of relationship." He chuckled as he rubs the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry about that," you gave him an apologetic look.

"Nah, that's alright," he smiled a little bit as he crossed his arms.

"So, are we going now?" you tried to change the subject.

"Nope, we'll wait until its midnight," Nero moved over to the couch and sat.

Dante still sits in his chair but he doesn't seem to be at ease. He glared at you hoping to find out what you and Nero are planning.

"Aww come on babe. Won't you share a little bit? They say 'sharing is caring'," Dante pleaded.

"Oh.. You want me to share? You put a dead lizard in my bag and now you're pleading? Tell me how much you care about me Dante," you glare back at him as you put your hand up to your waist.

Dante couldn't find anything to say. Vergil chuckled when he saw his brother's reaction. Smirking, he changes his gaze from Dante to you, "I have nothing to do with that little incident. So would you mind sharing with me?"

"Let's just say it's a secret between me and Nero," you smirked back.

Vergil's face drops as his gaze shifted to Dante. Not too long after that, the door opens again but this time, revealing a woman with a blond hair, wearing black leather top and pant. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh, hey Trish. Nothing much. Just playing a little bit of guessing game," you smiled at her.

"I hate guessing games," Dante smacked his desk in annoyance. You chuckled at the sight of his reaction.

"Are you a part of this too?" Vergil glanced at Trish.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I'm not," Trish smirks as she sat at the edge of Vergil's desk. Vergil frowned. He doesn't like it when his things are disturbed. Not even a slightest touch of his desk.

Time flies so fast and it is almost midnight. You, Trish and Nero started to pack everything that you needed.

"You ready?" Nero turned to look at you and Trish.

"As ready as I'll ever be," you grin.

All three of you left Devil May Cry, leaving Dante and Vergil alone with their thoughts. After almost 15 minutes of riding, you finally arrived at a mansion. It looked abandoned, dusty, curtains ripped off; doors are broken and so on.

Shivering at the sight, Nero grabbed your shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. It's just creepy," you shrugged.

"Are you two coming or not?" Trish called out as she was already at the front porch step of the house.

You and Nero chuckled as both of you followed after Trish. Entering the mansion, it was utterly dark, and you almost couldn't see anything. You tried to turn on the switch on the wall in hopes that the lights would flicker on, but of course, the mansion was sort of located right deep in the forest and there are no electrical flow. It was long abandoned.

Sighing, you pull out your torch light and switched it on, "I hate holding up a torch light. What if there are any demons right on sight and I dropped it?"

"You mean any lizards right?" Nero chuckled.

Scowling, you directly point the torch light right on Nero's face.

He raised his left hand to cover his face, "Ow. Hey, watch where you point that thing," he frowned.

"Since when did Dante ever got into your head?" you moved away the torch light and continued your search.

Nero chuckled, "What's with you and dead lizard anyway?"

"Nothing. Just don't start," you walked pass by him. "So, this treasure you're talking about. You haven't told me the details yet."

Walking towards Trish, she turned to you, "All that matters is that the owner of this mansion would give a high payment price including gold..."

Your eyes widen for a moment when you heard the word 'gold'.

"..IF we managed to find his momentum and bring all the stuff listed in here," she continued as she held out a piece of paper.

"Oh, great! What is this some sort of a treasure hunt?" you growled.

Trish laughed for a moment, "sort of." Holding up another 2 piece of papers, she hand it out to you and Nero, "So, let's split up shall we? We can save us more time to find these things. I've made up extra copies for the two of you."

Exhaling, you held up your hand with your torch and read through it. Some of it was shown with pictures of items that you needed to find; an amulet, a picture of the home owner with his wife and son, a diamond ring and last but not least, a treasure map.

"Treasure map?" you muttered.

"That one is highly recommended for us to find," Trish said as she points her finger to your paper.

"Ergh, more job," you sighed.

"Come on. We need to start hunting," Nero walked pass the two of you.

There are corridors along the hallway and a staircase that splits into two.

"I think I'll take the stairs," you bravely make your decision. "I'll take the left one."

"Then I'll take the right one," Nero glanced at the staircase and at you.

Nodding in agreement, both of you went through the mansion, searching for the items that were listed.

*****Time skipped*****

You managed to find the photograph of the owner and the diamond ring. You easily sliced every demon that gets in your way. Strolling your way around the place, you bumped into Nero.

"Oof!" you puffed.

"Whoa, hold your horses," Nero glanced at you.

"Sorry," you rubbed your face. "I guess I find this mission so easy and I'm super hyped."

Nero chuckled, "So you find anything?"

"Yeah," you said as you pulled out the photograph and the diamond ring.

Nero curved his eyebrows in disbelief, "wow, that's faster than I thought. Guess all we need to find is-"

"The treasure map," Trish jumps behind you as she knocked out a demon that was sneaking behind and shot it. "I found the amulet."

The three of you smiled. Suddenly, you heard a loud _thud_ from within the mansion. It sounded like a huge demon is walking towards all of you. Waiting for it to appear, the wall suddenly cracked and a demon ran through it. It has a huge muscular body with only one eye.

Looking at it, you muttered, "Yikes, is that an ogre or a demon?"

It turned to you and ran towards you. Ready to face an impact, a blue lightning struck the demon causing it to flinch and fell on its knees.

"Go! I got this," Trish jumped on the other side, luring it away.

Without wasting any time, you and Nero quickly searched every room you can find. Doors upon doors, you entered every room but there was nothing. Reaching the last door on the hallway, you slowly opened it and you saw a shadow sleeping by the fireplace. It snored its way through its sleeping form. Slowly, you tiptoed behind a sofa and took a peek. You couldn't believe what you saw. A demon; brown in color, big size that it can even swallow you in just one bite, sharp claws and what's worse, its tail are long. Judging by the appearance itself, it looked more like a lizard. Mentally face palming, you slowly walked towards it and there it was, the treasure map pinned beneath its paws.

"Hey," Nero whispered as he grabs your shoulder. You jumped at his touch and yelped a little trying not to wake the demon.

"Nero!" you swipe his hand away from your shoulder.

"Sorry. Let me do this ok?" he walks slowly, trying to grab the map. Kneeling down with one knee, he tried to pull out the map. He managed to pull it halfway but the demon shifted its position that it pinned the rest of the paper underneath its body.

"Great," you muttered.

Nero turned to you and waved indicating that it will be ok. You gripped your hand on the sofa hoping that demon won't wake up. Suddenly, the mansion shudders and the demon shoots its eyes open. Turning around, he saw Nero slowly walking back.

"Huh, nap times over buddy," Nero smirks.

It shrieked louder and tried to swipe Nero down. However, Nero easily dodged it and pulled out his Blue Rose, shooting at the demon. It avoided every shot as it climbed onto the ceiling and jumps around the room. Nero was pissed off. As it searched around the room, it saw you hiding behind the sofa. You gasped as you tried to push yourself away from it.

"Oh no. Please don't come over," you said in hopes that the demon wouldn't do so. But unluckily, it jumped towards you and you shut your eyes as you pulled the trigger on your gun, not caring whether it hits the demon or not.

Opening your eyes, the demon was already pinned against the wall. Nero used his Devil Bringer to pin it and you find the chance to shoot the demon. After shooting it for a moment, its blood spurted out, almost landing on your shoes.

"Eww," you quickly move away from the blood. "I hate lizards."

Studying the demon, it didn't disappear into dust.

"That's strange," you furrowed your eyebrows.

Nero walked towards you and studied the demon as well. Without a few seconds to lose, the demon's tail waved roughly that it hits you, sending you to fly and hit your back against the wall.

"(Y/n)!" Nero called out.

You tried to stand but your legs wouldn't do so. Nero ran over to you and pulled out the Red Queen. Standing in front you, the demon jumped again but this time with faster speed. Nero grabs you and pulled you to the side. Swinging his sword, he sliced its tail as it wiggles. You shiver at the sight of it and tried to move as far as you can.

"Sorry buddy. This hunt ends now!" he sliced the lizards head and it disappear into ashes.

"Talk about a freaking lizard. It is disgusting. Ergh.." You said as you wiped the dust on your pants.

Nero walked towards you and smirks; "Now I can tell why Dante is super excited when he tried to scare you with a dead lizard."

"Hey. For your information, it is NOT cute ok?" you raised your finger in front of his face.

He chuckled, "Alright. Just take it easy ok? I think it is cute."

You faced him and blushed when you saw him smirking and staring at you. You tried to look away from him but he grabbed your cheeks and gently strokes it. Before you could pull away from him, he placed his lips on you, kissing you gently. _[Ok just kidding. It didn't really happen. Haha… But hey, should it? *evil grins* sorry for the suspense. I'm having a major migraine right now and I need to chill a little. Huhu.]_

****What really happen****

You faced him and blushed when you saw him smirking.

"Whatever. Let's just grab that treasure map and get out of here before any other lizard appears ok?" you said as you quickly left the room.

"Are you two alright?" Trish waited at the end of the staircase.

"Yeah. Just a little discomfort in this mansion," you glared at her.

Trish looked at Nero but Nero just shrugged his shoulder not telling her what actually happened. You gave her all the items you found.

"Alright. Thanks for your hard work and I'll take care of everything from now on. I will give you the payment once everything is settled," she turned to you who are currently in a hurry to leave the place. "You can go now."

You quickly walk towards the exit as Nero follows after you. Sending you back to Devil May Cry, you stood at the front door.

"Hey Nero?" you turned to him. "I hope you won't tell any of these twerps about what happened at the mansion today."

Nero smiled at you, "Sure. No problem. Just take care of yourself alright?"

You nodded and wave him goodbye. Entering the place, everything seems to be very quite. Dante and Vergil were nowhere in sight. You're too tired to think about it, so you made your decision to sleep over at the office. You plopped yourself onto the couch and settles your weapons on the coffee table in front of you. Sighing, you closed your eyes waiting to fall asleep. Before you drift away, you heard a sound from beneath the sofa. Darting your eyes open, you froze. You don't like the sound of it. Slowly, you shifted a little waiting for the right time for you to jump away from the couch. Feeling something crawling on your arms, your face begins to pale. You quickly jumped and shriek when you finally notice a medium sized lizard crawling on you.

"Damn it! What the hell Dante?!" You shrieked as you stomp away from the couch and brushed your arm.

Walking backwards, you heard a chuckle from upstairs, "I see you're done with your mission."

"I am so going to kill you if I had the chance," you narrowed your eyes and crossed your arms.

Dante walked down the stairs wearing only his pants. You blushed at the side of him being half naked. He walks towards you and pinned you against the wall behind you.

"I told you. You look so cute when you yelp like that," he smirks. "You look so tired babe. Mind if I help you ease your tension for a bit?"

You looked at his face and blinked, "Ok, here's the thing. I'm tired of you with your childish pranks. Besides, Vergil will be back soon. And I think he will kill you if he finds out anything happens to me."

"Oh, about that.." Dante deepens his smirk, "He won't be back soon. He received this S-Rank mission that kind of takes up a few days time. But then again, I heard you did a great job fighting the _lizard-like_ demon tonight."

Hearing upon what Dante said, you questioned yourself. 'How did he know?'

"No I didn't kill any lizard-like demon," you tried to deny the fact that you did.

"Come on babe. Just be honest. I can already imagine you shrieking the whole time," he smirks.

Not wanting to continue this conversation, you quickly pushed him aside, hoping to break free from him. Unfortunately, you totally forgot about Dante's strength. He grabbed you by your arms and pinned you against the wall again. Smirking, he trails his nose on your neck and starts kissing it gently. You tried to breath and struggle underneath his grip. Unable to break free, he placed his lips on you and you had no choice but to return his kiss.

****End****


End file.
